The Thundering Steppes
The Thundering Steppes are the remnants of the ancient Plains of Karana. This part of Norrath has been ravaged by cataclysms, leaving the plains pitted and creased. The land weeps and festers with the memories of what has been lost: fallow farmlands, bone-covered riverbeds, dead who cannot rest. Amid this trauma dwell the indigenous races of centaur, gnolls and hill giants. A group of Qeynosians have recently begun to resettle the land, but struggle to tame the wild land. Geography The Thundering Steppes consist of wide valleys separated by impassable hills. The passes, bridges and dry riverbeds create natural choke points which can be dangerous to the traveler. Map Travel Mariner's Bell at: A network of griffin towers eases travel between many parts of the zone. In the past, it was necessary to complete a quest to use the stations. Starting in 2010 the quest is optional, but can still be obtained and completed. The following griffin towers are found in this zone: * * * * * (new as of LU61) The gates close at nighttime, preventing centaur night-raids north of Crested Lowlands, however prevents pedestrian traffic. The adventurer must complete None Shall Pass! to be granted permission to open the gates. The Thundering Steppes was once a major travel hub for the Shattered Lands. There is a ship at that ferries passengers to Butcherblock Mountains for players interested in a leisurely travel experience. Town The underground village of Haven is accessed from within The Thundering Steppes. This town is only accessible to those who have betrayed their cities and been forced into exile. The entrance to Haven is a sewer hatch behind the . Those who have gained the trust of the Splitpaw Gnolls will have access to Splitpaw Den, an indoor town that contains menders, merchants and other services. See the Splitpaw Timeline for details on earning access. Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | North |- | | Central |- | | South |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Access |- | Antonica | 10-20 | Gate in the northeast at ; or cave in the northwest at |- | The Barren Sky | 60-68 | via Ulteran Spires at |} Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type |- | The Ruins of Varsoon | 25-35 | Group | Shared Dungeon |- | Sundered Splitpaw | 20-50 | Solo or Group | (multiple, see below) |} Sundered Splitpaw is an adventure pack that was originally sold as a separate add-on, but has been included for free with Rise of Kunark and The Shadow Odyssey expansions. The following dungeon instances are accessed directly from The Thundering Steppes, while additional instances are accessed from Splitpaw Den. ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Sundered Splitpaw: Upper Tunnels | 20-50 (scales) | Solo or Group | Instance | 45 min |- | Sundered Splitpaw: Delving Into the Darkness | 20-50 (scales) | Solo | Instance | 30 min |- | Sundered Splitpaw: Captive Audience | 20-50 (scales) | Solo | Instance | 20 min |} Instances ! Instance Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Location |- | Cove of Decay Cove of Decay: A Treaty for Treasure | 25-35 | Solo or Group | |- | The Cove of Decay: Epic Angler | 45-50 | Raid x4 | |- | Gnoll Cave (requires access quest) | 20-30 | Solo | |- | A Pirate's Hidden Stash | 20-30 | Solo | |- | Rumbler Caves | 20-30 | Solo | |- |} Quests Unlike most mid-level zones, The Thundering Steppes never received a questing revamp. :See: The Thundering Steppes Timeline Heritage quests started in the zone: *The Polished Tomahawk *Stiletto's Orders Intercepted Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Nektulos Forest | 20-30 | D'Lere | Counterpart to The Thundering Steppes |- | Butcherblock Mountains | 20-35 | Faydwer | Many linear questlines |} Collections *Cracked bone fragments collection *Weathered bone fragments collection *Unscathed bone fragments collection *Plain ant collection *Spotted ant collection *Striped ant collection *Scuffed shards collection *Pristine shards collection *Shiny shards collection Additional Notes *The centaurs and the gnolls in the Thundering Steppes are on diametrically opposed factions. If you wish to repair your faction with one of these groups you can do so by slaughtering many of the other faction.